


First days are always awkward

by Flyingover



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Sex gets mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingover/pseuds/Flyingover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much what happens is that Alfred finds out he already met his new boss</p>
            </blockquote>





	First days are always awkward

Perhaps going to a bar the night right before the first day of his new job hadn’t been a good thing for Alfred to do. He probably should have listened to his brother when he told him to get a good sleep and to wake up fresh in the morning. But when did he ever listen to Mattie, and he was still here and alive. Plus he couldn’t really say that he regretted his whole one night stand. That guy was pretty cute, nice eyes, silvery hair yet young, nice muscular build. Plus he had that sexy foreign accent. Yeah he couldn’t really regret that. It was worth the awkward walk of shame that morning, the slight hangover, and the ache left from last night’s “roughhousing “.

But last night was over and he had a job to get to. He was pretty impressed with himself that he was running on time despite the fact that he had to run all the way back to his apartment, feed his poor neglected cat (who seemed pretty fine without him actually), take a shower, brush his teeth, comb his hair, find himself some decent clothes, and then make the bus as the next one didn’t come for another half hour. And hopefully he didn’t forget anything. So yeah, so far pretty good.

However, he couldn’t stop thinking about last night. That guy, what was his name? Something with an I, he was pretty buzzed last night, Ivan! That’s it, yeah Ivan, had been a pretty good lay. All nice and charming, Alfred could definitely still feel the effects of last night as he stepped off the bus. He really should have gotten a phone number, what a loss.

Alfred looked at his phone, no time for Starbucks, he hoped he didn’t look too shitty and like he had just stumbled out of some stranger’s bed like an hour ago. Now he was walking a bit faster over to his destination, a tall office building in the middle of the city with a good many stories. Which floor was he suppose to go to again, 19? He’d figure it out.

And figure it out he did, floor 21. Making it in just in time he went over to the receptionist, introducing himself and why he was here. The receptionist had him sit down on one of the green floral? chairs while he called she called the boss over. Alfred looked over the office, it was a open floor plan with carpeted floors. It looked a bit too much like the office from The Office, with only differences in layout, furniture, carpet pattern. Maybe this is how all modern office looked like. So Alfred was over observing the workplace and that’s when he, the boss, finally came in…

 

It was Ivan, IVAN from last night. Ivan who and done some pretty damn hot and dirty things to him last night, Ivan with the pretty eyes and silvery hair. Yeah sure he was a little drunk last night, but it was definitely the same Ivan.

Oh yeah, he could tell Ivan recognized him, the guy had a kind of shocked panicky look in his eyes. Oh man.

Thankfully, Ivan spoke up first. “Thank you, Jenny, I’ll take it from here”, yep, the accent was still there alright, this was our guy. Ivan looked back to him. “Uh, come with me, Mr, uh?”  
“Jones, Alfred Jones” he replied. This had to take the cake for the most awkward situation he’d ever been in.

"Ivan Braginsky" Ivan, Mr. Braginsky literally stuck out his hand, then they shook hands in the most painful manner possible trying to avoid eye contact.

The they disconnected and Mr. Braginsky practically twirled around “follow me to my office”.

This was worse then the walk of shame, sure, no one was looking, but Alfred could still feel every eye burning into him. Maybe that was just his new boss, maybe he was one of those people that had eyes at the back of their heads.

They reached Ivan’s office, which was a closed room thankfully. Ivan softly closed the door then whirled around to face Alfred.

“What are you doing here???” He pretty much hissed.

“What! I work here now, it’s my first day. What about you? What happened to that lady who interviewed me? I though she was the boss here.”

At this point Ivan just placed his hands on his face and sighed, “I was at an appointment, she had to fill in for me.” Then he gestured over to his desk and and a couple of chairs. “Sit down, I have to tell you some actual professional things anyway.”

Alfred slid into the chair.

Ivan dragged himself over to his chair behind the desk.

Both of them unsure what to say, they stared at each other for like a good second or two, the room completely silent except for the buzz of the computer.

Alfred started, “So, uh, nice to see you again.”

“I saw you little more than an hour ago” Ivan face looked a little ‘I’m gonna strangle you.’

So Alfred shifted in his seat. “Yeah, this is just getting awkward, what’s that professional stuff you needed to tell me”. The blonde was too eager to move the conversation along.

Ivan opened a blue folder off his desk, pulling out some papers. “Just some things about the office rules, rather boring things.” Ivan handed him the papers. “You’ll also need to go fill some forms out with HR.”

“Alrighty then, when you want to do that?”

“I’ll just take you to HR now, you’ll want to get that done with and I’m eager to finally get you to work” Ivan pushed his chair out, stood up, and pushed his chair in. Alfred stood up and made to follow Ivan

But Ivan looked back at the other man, “This is neither the place or time to talk about it, but I still think we need to discuss…. this”. Ivan gestured between them.

“Of course, maybe after work today” Well, that was something to look forward to.

“That sounds good, meet me after the day ends and after most of our coworkers have left, there’s a good cafe down the street”

Alfred grinned, “We’ll make it a date” and immediately, Ivan look scandalized.

“No, that not what I…” The taller of the two reconsidered “Alright fine, if that’ll get you to come” he quickly added that last part.

“And I’m gonna get that phone number.” Alfred replied before they left the office to go talk to the HR guy.


End file.
